theuniversespacetimefandomcom-20200215-history
Space Race Timeline
Space Race Timeline, a chronological table of space explorations of the future. Space History 1955 Space History 1956 Space History 1957 Oct. 4 -USSR launches Sputnik 1. Nov. 3 -USSR launches Sputnik 2 which carried a small dog named Laika into orbit. Space History 1958 Jan. 31 -Explorer 1, the first American satellite to reach orbit, is launched. It carried scientific equipment that lead to the discovery of the Van Allen radiation belt. Mar. 5 -Explorer 2 is launced but it fails to reach orbit. Mar. 17 -The Vanguard 1 satellite is launched. It continues to function for 3 years. May 15 -Sputnik 3 is launched. Oct. 1 -The National Aeronautics and Space Administration (NASA) is formed, it replaces the National Advisory Committee on Aeronautics (NACA). Oct. 11 -Pioneer 1 is launched to a height of 70,700 miles. Space History 1959 Space History 1960 Space History 1961 Space History 1962 Space History 1963 Space History 1964 Space History 1965 Space History 1966 Space History 1967 Space History 1968 Space History 1969 Space History 1970 Space History 1971 Space History 1972 Space History 1973 Space History 1974 Space History 1975 Space History 1976 Space History 1977 Space History 1978 Space History 1979 Space History 1980 Space History 1981 Space History 1982 Space History 1983 Space History 1984 Space History 1985 Space History 1986 Space History 1987 Space History 1988 Space History 1989 Space History 1990 Space History 1991 Space History 1992 Space History 1993 Space History 1994 Space History 1995 Space History 1996 Space History 1997 Space History 1998 Space History 1999 Space History 2000 Space History 2001 Space History 2002 Space History 2003 Space History 2004 Space History 2005 Space History 2006 Space History 2007 Space History 2008 Space History 2009 Space History 2010 Space History 2011 Space History 2012 Space History 2013 Space History 2014 Space History 2015 Space History 2016 Space History 2017 *The United Nations Astronomical Administration founded. Space History 2018 Space History 2019 Space History 2020 Space History 2021 Space History 2022 Space History 2023 Space History 2024 Space History 2025 Space History 2026 Space History 2027 Space History 2028 Space History 2029 Space History 2030 Space History 2031 Space History 2032 Space History 2033 Space History 2034 Space History 2035 *The discovery of Pegasus I. Space History 2036 Space History 2037 Space History 2038 Space History 2039 Space History 2040 Space History 2041 Space History 2042 Space History 2043 Space History 2044 Space History 2045 Space History 2046 Space History 2047 Space History 2048 Space History 2049 Space History 2050 Space History 2051 Space History 2052 Space History 2053 Space History 2054 Space History 2055 Space History 2056 Space History 2057 Space History 2058 Space History 2059 Space History 2060 Space History 2061 Space History 2062 Space History 2063 Space History 2064 Space History 2065 Space History 2066 Space History 2067 Space History 2068 Space History 2069 Space History 2070 Space History 2071 Space History 2072 Space History 2073 Space History 2074 Space History 2075 Space History 2076 Space History 2077 Space History 2078 Space History 2079 Space History 2080 Space History 2081 Space History 2082 Space History 2083 Space History 2084 Space History 2085 Space History 2086 Space History 2087 Space History 2088 Space History 2089 Space History 2090 Space History 2091 Space History 2092 Space History 2093 Space History 2094 Space History 2095 Space History 2096 Space History 2097 Space History 2098 Space History 2099 Space History 2100 Space History 2101 Space History 2102 Space History 2103 Space History 2104 Space History 2105 Space History 2106 Space History 2107 Space History 2108 Space History 2109 Space History 2110 Space History 2111 Space History 2112 Space History 2113 Space History 2114 Space History 2115 Space History 2116 Space History 2117 Space History 2118 Space History 2119 Space History 2120 Space History 2121 Space History 2122 Space History 2123 Space History 2124 Space History 2125 Space History 2126 Space History 2127 Space History 2128 Space History 2129 Space History 2130 Space History 2131 Space History 2132 Space History 2133 Space History 2134 Space History 2135 Space History 2136 Space History 2137 Space History 2138 Space History 2139 Space History 2140 Space History 2141 Space History 2142 Space History 2143 Space History 2144 Space History 2145 Space History 2146 Space History 2147 Space History 2148 Space History 2149 Space History 2150 Space History 2151 Space History 2152 Space History 2153 Space History 2154 Space History 2155 Space History 2156 Space History 2157 Space History 2158 Space History 2159 Space History 2160 Space History 2161 Space History 2162 Space History 2163 Space History 2164 Space History 2165 Space History 2166 Space History 2167 Space History 2168 Space History 2169 Space History 2170 Space History 2171 Space History 2172 Space History 2173 Space History 2174 Space History 2175 Space History 2176 Space History 2177 Space History 2178 Space History 2179 Space History 2180 Space History 2181 Space History 2182 Space History 2183 Space History 2184 Space History 2185 Space History 2186 Space History 2187 Space History 2188 Space History 2189 Space History 2190 Space History 2191 Space History 2192 Space History 2193 Space History 2194 Space History 2195 Space History 2196 Space History 2197 Space History 2198 Space History 2199 Space History 2200 Space History 2201 Space History 2202 Space History 2203 Space History 2204 Space History 2205 Space History 2206 Space History 2207 Space History 2208 Space History 2209 Space History 2210 Space History 2211 Space History 2212 Space History 2213 Space History 2214 Space History 2215 Space History 2216 Space History 2217 Space History 2218 Space History 2219 Space History 2220 Space History 2221 Space History 2222 Space History 2223 Space History 2224 Space History 2225 Space History 2226 Space History 2227 Space History 2228 Space History 2229 Space History 2230 Space History 2231 Space History 2232 Space History 2233 Space History 2234 Space History 2235 Space History 2236 Space History 2237 Space History 2238 Space History 2239 Space History 2240 Space History 2241 Space History 2242 Space History 2243 Space History 2244 Space History 2245 Space History 2246 Space History 2247 Space History 2248 Space History 2249 Space History 2250 Space History 2251 Space History 2252 Space History 2253 Space History 2254 Space History 2255 Space History 2256 Space History 2257 Space History 2258 Space History 2259 Space History 2260 Space History 2261 Space History 2262 Space History 2263 Space History 2264 Space History 2265 Space History 2266 Space History 2267 Space History 2268 Space History 2269 Space History 2270 Space History 2271 Space History 2272 Space History 2273 Space History 2274 Space History 2275 Space History 2276 Space History 2277 Space History 2278 Space History 2279 Space History 2280 Space History 2281 Space History 2282 Space History 2283 Space History 2284 Space History 2285 Space History 2286 Space History 2287 Space History 2288 Space History 2289 Space History 2290 Space History 2291 Space History 2292 Space History 2293 Space History 2294 Space History 2295 Space History 2296 Space History 2297 Space History 2298 Space History 2299 Space History 2300 Space History 2301 Space History 2302 Space History 2303 Space History 2304 Space History 2305 Space History 2306 Space History 2307 Space History 2308 Space History 2309 Space History 2310 Space History 2311 Space History 2312 Space History 2313 Space History 2314 Space History 2315 Space History 2316 Space History 2317 Space History 2318 Space History 2319 Space History 2320 Space History 2321 Space History 2322 Space History 2323 Space History 2324 Space History 2325 Space History 2326 Space History 2327 Space History 2328 Space History 2329 Space History 2330 Space History 2331 Space History 2332 Space History 2333 Space History 2334 Space History 2335 Space History 2336 Space History 2337 Space History 2338 Space History 2339 Space History 2340 Space History 2341 Space History 2342 Space History 2343 Space History 2344 Space History 2345 Space History 2346 Space History 2347 Space History 2348 Space History 2349 Space History 2350 Space History 2351 Space History 2352 Space History 2353 Space History 2354 Space History 2355 Space History 2356 Space History 2357 Space History 2358 Space History 2359 Space History 2360 Space History 2361 Space History 2362 Space History 2363 Space History 2364 Space History 2365 Space History 2366 Space History 2367 Space History 2368 Space History 2369 Space History 2370 Space History 2371 Space History 2372 Space History 2373 Space History 2374 Space History 2375 Space History 2376 Space History 2377 Space History 2378 Space History 2379 Space History 2380 Space History 2381 Space History 2382 Space History 2383 Space History 2384 Space History 2385 Space History 2386 Space History 2387 Space History 2388 Space History 2389 Space History 2390 Space History 2391 Space History 2392 Space History 2393 Space History 2394 Space History 2395 Space History 2396 Space History 2397 Space History 2398 Space History 2399 Space History 2400 Space History 2401 Space History 2402 Space History 2403 Space History 2404 Space History 2405 Space History 2406 Space History 2407 Space History 2408 Space History 2409 Space History 2410 Space History 2411 Space History 2412 Space History 2413 Space History 2414 Space History 2415 Space History 2416 Space History 2417 Space History 2418 Space History 2419 Space History 2420 Space History 2421 Space History 2422 Space History 2423 Space History 2424 Space History 2425 Space History 2426 Space History 2427 Space History 2428 Space History 2429 Space History 2430 Space History 2431 Space History 2432 Space History 2433 Space History 2434 Space History 2435 Space History 2436 Space History 2437 Space History 2438 Space History 2439 Space History 2440 Space History 2441 Space History 2442 Space History 2443 Space History 2444 Space History 2445 Space History 2446 Space History 2447 Space History 2448 Space History 2449 Space History 2450 Space History 2451 Space History 2452 Space History 2453 Space History 2454 Space History 2455 Space History 2456 Space History 2457 Space History 2458 Space History 2459 Space History 2460 Space History 2461 Space History 2462 Space History 2463 Space History 2464 Space History 2465 Space History 2466 Space History 2467 Space History 2468 Space History 2469 Space History 2470 Space History 2471 Space History 2472 Space History 2473 Space History 2474 Space History 2475 Space History 2476 Space History 2477 Space History 2478 Space History 2479 Space History 2480 Space History 2481 Space History 2482 Space History 2483 Space History 2484 Space History 2485 Space History 2486 Space History 2487 Space History 2488 Space History 2489 Space History 2490 Space History 2491 Space History 2492 Space History 2493 Space History 2494 Space History 2495 Space History 2496 Space History 2497 Space History 2498 Space History 2499 Space History 2500 Space History 2501 Space History 2502 Space History 2503 Space History 2504 Space History 2505 Space History 2506 Space History 2507 Space History 2508 Space History 2509 Space History 2510 Space History 2511 Space History 2512 Space History 2513 Space History 2514 Space History 2515 Space History 2516 Space History 2517 Space History 2518 Space History 2519 Space History 2520 Space History 2521 Space History 2522 Space History 2523 Space History 2524 Space History 2525 Space History 2526 Space History 2527 Space History 2528 Space History 2529 Space History 2530 Space History 2531 Space History 2532 Space History 2533 Space History 2534 Space History 2535 Space History 2536 Space History 2537 Space History 2538 Space History 2539 Space History 2540 Space History 2541 Space History 2542 Space History 2543 Space History 2544 Space History 2545 Space History 2546 Space History 2547 Space History 2548 Space History 2549 Space History 2550 Space History 2551 Space History 2552 Space History 2553 Space History 2554 Space History 2555 Space History 2556 Space History 2557 Space History 2558 Space History 2559 Space History 2560 Space History 2561 Space History 2562 Space History 2563 Space History 2564 Space History 2565 Space History 2566 Space History 2567 Space History 2568 Space History 2569 Space History 2570 Space History 2571 Space History 2572 Space History 2573 Space History 2574 Space History 2575 Space History 2576 Space History 2577 Space History 2578 Space History 2579 Space History 2580 Space History 2581 Space History 2582 Space History 2583 Space History 2584 Space History 2585 Space History 2586 Space History 2587 Space History 2588 Space History 2589 Space History 2590 Space History 2591 Space History 2592 Space History 2593 Space History 2594 Space History 2595 Space History 2596 Space History 2597 Space History 2598 Space History 2599